1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an RF system for tracking objects in space for position and orientation. The RF tracking system described in this document is used as an example for tracking tools in computer-assisted surgery, but other uses are also contemplated such as mining, storage inventory retrieval, nanorobotics, neurosurgery, cardiology, endodiagnostics, vehicle tracking and any other industrial application.
2. Background Art
It is often required to track objects for position and orientation in space. For instance, in computer-assisted surgery, tools are tracked for position and orientation in order to provide a surgeon with useful data pertaining to relative position between bone elements and surgical tools. For instance, orthopedic surgery involving bone implants benefits from the use of a tracking system that will provide precise information pertaining to alterations to bone elements.
Known tracking systems either offer inadequate precision, or are not completely suited for the types of maneuvers associated with the use of the tracking systems. For instance, in computer-assisted surgery, optical systems are used to track tools. In such systems, a line of sight is required between the tool and movement sensors in order to provide precise position and orientation data. Accordingly, the position of a patient being operated on is influenced by this line of sight that must be kept between the tool and the movement sensors.
Other types of systems, such as magnetic emitters and the like, have been used in computer-assisted surgery. However, such systems typically involve bulky components, or wires that interconnect emitter components. Therefore, considering that the working space in a surgical environment must be sterilized, the use of such systems constitutes a costly solution.